


Butterflies | 2jae

by thatchoiboy



Series: GOT7 'dab'bles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Youngjae loves jaebum, its not that sad pls dont cry, jaebum is a dumbass, jinyoung is a caring mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: Youngjae can never get tired of Jaebum’s lies. Even if he has to suffer the consequences.





	Butterflies | 2jae

**Author's Note:**

> yes, kind of inspired by zendaya’s butterflies  
> i started this 2 months ago but i just had the motijaetion to finish it today so yeah

 

Youngjae curled up on the left side of his and Jaebum's once shared bed. The older had gone home reeking of alcohol with his lips visibly chapped. After being together for almost three years, Jaebum started sleeping around with other people, suddenly claiming that a guy like him can't be tied down. Youngjae's heart ache as he watch his 'boyfriend' flop down on the couch, covering his eyes with his right arm and snoozing off. He knew the older was drunk and didn't know what he was saying. Now Youngjae was lying down alone, the right side of the bed never felt so cold.

The few months of fooling around, Jaebum still slept beside him, hugging him tightly and easing the younger's ache. But tonight was different. He sobbed quietly as he hugged a framed picture of them on Han River. On the picture was a couple wearing matching outfits, the taller was bending down to kiss the shorter. It was supposed to be a normal picture of them smiling at the camera but Jaebum had other plans. That's what made the picture so special.

No matter how many times Jaebum comes home, faint hickeys all over his neck. Youngjae never has the heart to get mad at him. He believed that it was just a phase and his boyfriend will get over it soon. Days turn into weeks. Weeks turns into months. It was always the same routine. Youngjae leaving for work early in the morning, he gets home greeted by silence. Jaebum enters the house past midnight, drunk. Youngjae crying himself to sleep. Jaebum would apologize the next day, whispering sweet lies while spooning his otter, making Youngjae's heart flutter. The older didn't know that Youngjae knew about his 'little' flings. He didn't know how much he was hurting the younger's heart.

Because in the end, Youngjae would trust the butterflies in his heart over and over again, fooling him every time.

 

 

 

"You have to talk to him about this, you know that right?" Youngjae was in his friend's house. Jinyoung. Every problem the younger has, he would always go to Jinyoung. He knew he could trust him. "I know- but I'll just give h-" Youngjae was startled when Jinyoung harshly put his cup down, giving Youngjae a look. "What? Give him more time? Youngjae it has been almost 2 months! You can't just let this continue!" Jinyoung regretted raising his voice the moment Youngjae had his head down. "Fuck- Youngjae, I'm-"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you know how mad I am? I wish I could Jinyoung.. but I can't! I love him- I don't want to.." Youngjae sobbed into his palms. Jinyoung looked at his friend, he considered him as his little brother since they've known each other since they were in middle school. It broke his heart that someone like Youngjae had to suffer like this. He hopped off his chair and embraced the younger. "J-jinyoung.." Youngjae sounded so crushed. "Shh.. it'll be okay. You'll be okay." He stroked Youngjae's hair, whispering sweet little nonsense, trying to calm the broken boy.

It didn't seem to work when Youngjae sobbed harder into his neck. "J-jinyoung.. it h-hurts so much.." Seeing the younger pour his heart out had Jinyoung in tears too. Youngjae didn't deserve any of this. He wants to kill Jaebum for ever hurting a guy like Youngjae. "W-was I not enough for h-him? Do I have to change myself for everything to go back to normal?" The older forced Youngjae to look at him and shook his head while wiping the younger's tears, "Oh Youngjae.. you're perfect. God. You are absolutely a great person. You don't need to change yourself. Jaebum is not worthy to receive your love if he doesn't love you for being yourself. Y-you deserve so much better."

"But- if I'm not the problem, then why did everything we had changed? W-why.. why doesn't he love me anymore? Why does he sleep around and come home drunk?" Jinyoung just held Youngjae in a tighter grip as he didn't know the answer himself. All he knows that he and Jaebum are going to have a very serious conversation about this. "Youngjae, sweetie, you want to take a rest in my room? I just have a business to take care of." The otter nodded and let Jinyoung pull him into his bedroom and tucked him in. "I'll be back soon." He said, kissing Youngjae's forehead.

Jinyoung closed the door and rest his head on the wood. He could still hear little cries coming from the bedroom. He wiped his tears and anger washed over him. Jaebum was going to have a little piece of his mind.

 

 

 

Jaebum was home early for the first time. Staring blankly ahead of him. He didn't flinch, not one bit as the front door was slammed opened. "Im Jaebum explain yourself right now!" He was a tad surprised to see Jinyoung so angry. "Well if it isn't 'Jinyoungie'." Jaebum slurred, picking up a random can of beer on his lap. "What's up?" Jinyoung glared at the drunkard. "What's wrong with you? Don't you know you're hurting Youngjae? I didn't expect you to become like this, Im." He watched as Jaebum finish the can and crushed it. "Its not your business. What we had was a mistake." Jaebum said while staring right into Jinyoung's orbs. "You bastard!" Jinyoung yelled, throwing a punch on Jaebum's nose, causing him to stumble and fall from the couch. Jinyoung sat on his chest and slapped him on both cheeks repeatedly. "How could you do this?! Especially to Youngjae! He's been nothing but loyal to you while you whore around and be this drunkard that doesn't know what he's doing! If I were Youngjae I would've broken up with you and leave you foreve-r." Jinyoung said as his tears landed on Jaebum's face. "If you're going to continue to act like this, stop telling him more lies. Please." Jinyoung sobbed as he got off Jaebum and ran to the door, slamming it shut.

 

 

As soon as Jinyoung got home, he quietly  knocked on his bedroom door, whispering. "Youngjae?" Receiving no response, Jinyoung took it as clear and slowly turned the knob. He saw Youngjae sleeping, dried tears covered his face and soaked the pillow. Jinyoung sat on the other side of the bed, caressing his friend's hair. He remembers the day Jaebum first asked Youngjae out.

 

 

_Jinyoung was reading his newly bought book when his phone rang loudly, the sound echoing throughout the quiet apartment. He placed a bookmark on the page he was currently on and answered the phone. "Jinyoung! You won't believe what happened today!" Jinyoung had to pull the phone away from his ear as his friend had the ability to deteriorate someone's hearing. "What happened, Jae?"  He could hear shuffling from the other line before Youngjae answered. "Jaebum just asked me out. On a date!"_

_"That's great! How did it happen?" He asked, suddenly interested on his 'baby brother's' love life. Youngjae stuttered for a while and the older knew that he was blushing. "Well- you see- he uhm, he just kind of gave me a teddy bear at work earlier and asked me out to the movies tomorrow.."  Jinyoung smiled, he knew how much Jaebum and Youngjae compliment each other. He had thought Jaebum would be a great boyfriend and seemed like a guy who wouldn't hurt Youngjae. "I'm so happy for you! He better treats you well or I'll whoop his ass!" He heard Youngjae chuckle and whine. "He's a great guy, Jinyoungie! Don't worry." Youngjae had to hang up since his break was over. "Okay, get home safely!"_

 

 

Everything Jinyoung had said about Jaebum in the past, he regrets it. He could've prevented this to happen if he was cautious and didn't trust Jaebum too much. Now look at what happened. Look where it landed Youngjae. He wished he was the one suffering instead of the younger. "I'm so sorry, sweetie." Jinyoung whispered as he settled behind Youngjae and spooned him. He hugged him tighter as soft whimpers escaped Youngjae's mouth. "It's okay- I'm here, I'm right here sunshine." Jinyoung muttered and felt Youngjae relax under his hold. One thing he was sure of ; he was never going to forgive Jaebum.

 

 

Lying on the couch, Jaebum's mind was full of confusion, regret, and loneliness. He slowly got up, trying to balance himself as he made his way to his and Youngjae's bedroom. He had expected his boyfriend to be there as always. His dark brown orbs was soon filled with panic as he saw the tidy but empty bed. Before he knew it, his voice cracked as his eyes were filled with tears. Did he want any of this? He let his body fall onto the bed with a soft thud. He looked over beside him, where the younger usually was. If he was there, Jaebum would've hold on and never let him go. _What have I done?_ All he knows is that he fucked up. He fucked up so bad.

He sat up and near the door, a framed picture was hanged. There he saw a picture of him and Youngjae in their couple shirts. He remembers Youngjae spilling his ice cream all over his own shirt and hugging Jaebum right after. It was a fun memory. He just realized how much pictures they had in their house. Jaebum let out a small smile. Youngjae was a dream come true, why did he ruin everything?

He wasn't trying to intentionally hurt the younger. It just happened. He doesn't remember the last time he was fully sober. It was all so fuzzy, he was sure it was because of stress and anxiety but it was never about getting tired of Youngjae. Jaebum loves Youngjae like how one loves their books. They might get tired of their books, but in the end, they treasure and love it. Jaebum didn't know what came to his mind treating Youngjae like that. The younger will never forgive him. And he knows he deserves it. But he will never give up on him.

 

 

Youngjae woke up to an unfamiliar place. He noticed arms wrapped around his waist. "N-nyeongie?" He whispered. Jinyoung stirred and  sat up as he saw Youngjae awake. "What's up Youngjae?" He asked, watching as Youngjae yawn and rub his eyes. It was a cute sight. "Can you take me home?" The younger male breathed out and climbed off the bed. Jinyoung sighed. "Why?" Stopping Youngjae's tracks. "What's so special about him?" He asked as Youngjae slowly turned around.

"Because he is my first love, Nyeongie." The fact that Youngjae was smiling so bright, brighter than the stars at night that broke Jinyoung's heart in pieces. _He doesnt deserve you._

Jinyoung closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "Okay then." He opens them to see Youngjae rushing to the door mumbling a small 'thank you.' Both of them got into Jinyoung's car and started to drive away. It was silent. Youngjae was looking out the window while Jinyoung was focused on the road.

When he drops of Youngjae, he called him one more time before he gets inside the house. "Call me if something happens okay?" Youngjae nodded at him and waved as he steps into the porch. Once Jinyoung was gone, he nervously grasped the doorknob and twisted it slowly. It wasn't a surprise when it was unlocked.

He quietly entered the house and closed the door carefully. He turned around and bumped into a sturdy chest. Youngjae blinked and suddenly, he was pinned to the door, strong arms trapping him, not letting him escape.

"J-jaebum?" He whimpers. He looked at his boyfriend and saw dried tears on his cheeks. "I thought you were gone forever." The older said was he nuzzled his face into the crook of Youngjae's neck, nipping at the skin lightly. "Please don't leave me. I love you." Youngjae froze. It has been so long since he last heard Jaebum's soft and meaningful words. He stared at the older who looked vulnerable. How could I ever leave him?

Youngjae felt the weight on his wrist loosen and saw Jaebum looking at him with the same soft glint in his eyes. He slowly raised his hand to pet Jaebum's hair. "I'll never leave." Jaebum then lifts him up, Youngjae wrapping his legs around Jaebum's waist as the older slammed him against the wall, Youngjae groaning in pain. Jaebum kisses him with desperation and tenderness.

"I love you so fucking much Jae. I'm sorry for the shit I've put you through." Jaebum navigates them to their room and flops Youngjae onto the bed and crawled towards him. "I know you can never forgive me but _please_ , I don't think I can live without you." He stared at Youngjae's eyes and took his boyfriend's bottom lip in between his and slowly explored his mouth. Youngjae's fingers finds its way to Jaebum's hair and tugs on him.

Youngjae likes the way Jaebum kisses him hard but yet it feels so gentle. He likes the way Jaebum man handles him but makes him feel like he's the most wonderful person in the whole world.  And he likes the way Jaebum makes him feel loved.

 

Correction.

 

He doesn't like it. He _loves_ it.

Jaebum may continue to constantly hurt him and lie to him. But he has a feeling he won't. In the end, he'll always trust the butterflies in his heart. Even if it fools him everytime.

  
Jaebum loves Youngjae and Youngjae loves Jaebum.

 

Even the laws of gravity can't- never break them apart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
